


What Makes Us Special

by Wyatt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt/pseuds/Wyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Movie, Pre-Ironman<br/>Where Clint is a freshman at SHIELD, Tony not so much his ever delighted self and they just happen to know eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Us Special

It was 5am on a friday. Clint sat at the kitchen counter, coffee cup in hand and stared absently at the air in front of him, when someone suddenly began to ring the bell to his appartement repeatedly. Clint startled and nearly spilled his coffee. „Which son of a-?!" he cursed, put down his cup and made his way to the hall. He opened the door, ready to shout at anybody who dared pissing him off at his time in the morning, but stopped himself when he was met with a very worn out looking Tony Stark. „Hey" Tony slurred and offered him a thin smile while leaning against the door frame. „You drunk?" Clint asked. Tony didn‘t answer, just gave him a look that said „You seriously need to ask?".  
„How did you get here?" Clint asked further, while letting Tony in.  
„Does it matter?" Tony replied nearly tripping.  
Clint catches him. „Alright, you obviously need some sleep. We can talk about whatever you like when you wake up."  
Tony only nodded and let Clint drag him to the bedroom. „You don‘t have a guest room or something?" he asked but didn‘t hesitate falling on the mattress.  
„What did you expect? It‘s a flatlet." Clint replied, started to take off Tony‘s shoes and put them at the end of the bed, before he moved to cover Tony with the blanket. Tony huddled his face against the pillow. „Smells like you."  
„What did you expect? It‘s my bed after all." Clint couldn‘t help but say with a smile upon his lips. He moved again to leave but was held back by Tony tugging at his sleeve. „Stay" the billionaire begged and looked at him with those deep brown eyes, „Please."  
It had to be really bad, when Tony started to beg and say please. Clint looked at the alarm clock at the nightstand next to the bed. He still had time before he had to be at SHIELD.  
„Just his once." he gave in. Tony smiled at him and made some space for Clint next to him. That wasn‘t exactly what Clint had in mind while agreeing to stay but may as well get comfortable, he thought and joined Tony on the bed.  
They remained silent after that. Even when Tony laid an arm around Clint and nestled closer. Clint let his finger trace small circles on Tony‘s back while he listened to Tony‘s breathing slowly evening out.  
When he was sure that Tony was fast asleep he carefully freed himself from his position and leaved.

„You‘re late." stated Coulson irritated when Clint entered his office. „Traffic" Clint replied as some sort of apology.


End file.
